monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist's Ghoul Sports notebook
Monster Rules * The net is spun by a giant spider that remains there during the match to repair any damage that might occur from a ball striking the web. If the spider is hit, it's considered a "dead ball". * Rackets are made of graphfright and strung with Chupacabra hair. * 5 sets are played with 6 games in each set. The first player to reach 13 points wins a game. * The balls are made from a super elastic ectoplasmic material, so that each time the ball is struck its speed doubles. * Players with multiple arms may still only use one racket. Beast Memory My best match ever? Oh fear, they're all so memorable. I suppose if I have to choose one, though, it would be an epic showdown that I actually lost. It was my first year on the team, and I had already won my first five matches without scaring up a sweat. My next opponent was this little zephyr of an air elemental that barely looked like she could lift a racket, much less return one of my serves. I was already planning out my career as a pro; the magazine covers, the fashion shoots, my own signature perfume-all coming on the heels of major tournament victories in Londoom, Scaris and Boo York. I guess, in preparing for my future stardom I didn't do a very good job of listening to my coach who tried to tell me that the ghoul I was about to face was an excellent player with great ability. I learned soon enough, though, as she beat me in straight sets 6-1,6-2,6-0. When we met at the net to shake hands she told me, "You're a good player, I was really worried about facing you so I practiced extra hard for this match." It was a hard lesson to learn, but it taught me to never underestimate any opponent and to practice like my dreams depended on it. The Monster High Gory Gazette SPECTRA MAKES THE MH COURTS HER NEW HAUNT When Spectra Vondergeist floats onto center court, fans and opposing players know that the normally chatty and gregorious spirit isn't there to dish and delve on the latest rumors haunting the halls of Monster High. Her focus is purely on the match at hand, and how she plans serving up another win for the Nightmares. Spectra may have the reputation as a ghoul who's never been afraid of a little self-promotion, but that reputation vanishes when she puts on the MH colors. "I am proud to represent Monster High, and I would never scream of doing anything on the court that would embarrass the school," Spectra said recently after a hard won match. "Of course, you can always read a stunning shot-by-shot recap of my exploits on my blog." Certainly, if Spectra continues to play at such a high level, her blog will be getting a lot more that just love from her fans. Practice Schedule :MONDAY - Conditioning :TUESDAY - Speed and Mobility Training :WEDNESDAY - Service and Volley Reps :THURSDAY - Game Planning for Opponent :FRIDAY - Match Day! :SATURDAY - Recap match on blog. :SUNDAY Signature Move I like to believe that my game is scary well balanced, but if I had to pick one part of it that is the strongest, I would have to say it's my ground game. I rarely ever miss a ball that bounces on my side of the net. This ghastspect of my game can really wear down and frustrate even the strongest opponent. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Spectra Vondergeist logs